


Love Requires Strength, Can I Get an Amen?

by ObserverFuck



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: M/M, Thomas is a strong boi and Sammy loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObserverFuck/pseuds/ObserverFuck
Summary: Thomas is very strong. Sammy absolutely loves it.______This is just a short lil thing I wrote out of boredom.





	Love Requires Strength, Can I Get an Amen?

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: I DO know this isn't accurate to the character, but I like the idea of ink Sammy having really sharp teeth. It makes him stand out from a lot of the ink people other than the fact that he doesn't have glowing eyes.
> 
> I apologize for this being so short and smol, but I had some free time on my hands that I didn't want to go to waste. I'd like to know your thoughts on this pairing, and I might write more of them in the future. Enjoy~

The sound of the projector starting up caught Thomas's attention. The mechanic watched from afar as Sammy ran down from the projector booth, heading straight into the bandroom. A melody could be heard for a short bit of time until the projector turned back off. What the hell was he doing now...?

As Thomas made his way to the bandroom, he heard a heavy door opening. He peeked around the corner, trying not to be seen. Sammy stood in front of the huge metal door that nobody ever went into, his expression impatient. The repair man swiftly turned behind the corner as the door stopped halfway, and Sammy swore in frustration. A smile twitched up onto Tom's lips.

Putting his wrench away, he finally came out of hiding. Sammy jumped slightly at his presence before realising who it was. He relaxed a bit, but kicked the door with with a very deadly glare in his eyes. The mechanic chuckled, walking over to the door and placing his hands on the underside of it. Sammy stood back, watching as the well-fit man pushed the door the rest of the way up.

Thomas stepped back to make sure the door was going to stay, then turned to Sammy. The blonde was blushing like a mad man. "Holy sh-MMF!"  
Tom tried not to laugh as he went up and kissed the music director, cutting him off and pulling him back into the secret sanctuary before using his strength to close the door back.

_______

Staring at the inky body of the former human, Sammy watched as Thomas used his metallic left arm to bust open the locked door. Now a perfect replica of the character known as "Boris", Thomas Connor turned around to look at the other three. "That works too... I guess," Allison shrugged. Henry gave a quiet chuckle as he glanced at Sammy who stared, his invisible eyes fixed on Tom. His mask now gone, everyone could see his sharp teeth when he grinned at the living cartoon.

"Holy sh-" Tom's hand over his mouth cut him off, a smirk still on his face. Allison and Henry rolled their eyes at the two, walking through the now open door. Before Tom could follow, Sammy kissed him on the cheek and pulled him in as if to share a secret. "I never gave up on you, Thomas. Thank you for finding me," he almost whispered. Tom smiled, resting a hand on the side of his lover's face before taking his hand and following the others.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was okay. Also, if you like my batim fics and wanna chat or something, I have a lil batim discord server. https://discord.gg/s8vYrTE


End file.
